1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ignition arrangements for munitions and firearms. In particular, although not exclusively, the invention relates to fusing arrangements for igniting propellant charges associated with respective projectiles stacked axially within a barrel. The invention also relates to a method of igniting such propellant charges for stacked projectiles.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
There is disclosed in the prior art several proposals for igniting propellant charges associated with projectiles stacked axially within a barrel. In some of these proposals, electrical conductors are required for carrying ignition signals to individual propellant charges for each projectile in a barrel. This added to construction complexity of both individual barrel assemblies with stacked projectiles and to weapons pods incorporating clusters of barrel assemblies.
Whilst electronic ignition arrangements for individual projectiles discussed therein provide for maximum flexibility for firing each projectile, some applications of this technology call for less complex ignition arrangements.
The reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that such prior art forms a part of the common general knowledge relating to the field of ignition systems for munitions and firearms in Australia.